monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WhiteFatalisObeyer
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Talk Attempt 2 (Dos) Ok, hopefully I've got this down pat after the first response. As I said in the E-Mail, you can pretty much do anything: music, spriting, maybe some animation if you can handle it. I just can't really supply programs, as I use standard MS Paint for my spriting & Audacity for music. If you do think you're up for a task, just ask for something to do so I can test you to see how well the product is. Keep in mind there's no cash involved either way (I'd be sent to the moooooooooooon if I started charging), so there's no physical payout. I usually check this Wiki 1-4 times a day, and my E-Mail 2-5 times a month, so this is definitely an easier contact. lol Edit: Oh geeze, I forgot my name squiggles.- Xalugami 22:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) So Late... I didn't notice your message on my page since it kinda stuck to Thetrueblade's. If you'd like to try going towards the musical side of things, it's a split path. If you have the abillity to make all-new music, then that's certainly great! In that case, try to make a theme that is fitting for the following: "A relatively new village on the banks of a giant lake, formed when Meteorites had crashed in the past. Originally a small village for mere hunters, scholars from Minegarde had occasionally visited to study the lake, but as more visitors increased, the place grew into a larger village." If you can't make music, but would rather edit it, try turning a preexisting song (here) into a chiptune. Either way, if you do decide to try one of those tasks, E-Mail me the file when you feel it's complete & as long as it's good, you should be set to join the team. (This is both getting a step in the right direction for the musical aspect of the project, as well as making sure you have the stuff needed to be an asset) Edit: Why do I keep forgetting my name squigglies? --Xalugami 21:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC)